Memories of an Endless Summer
by mcanna
Summary: A tornado has destroyed a large town in the south. The National Storm Center is called in to help with the Medical Care. Some characters have other jobs than normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfiction. **

**I love reviews and hope you make time to comment, short, long or just a smiley makes my day. I still just play with Shonda's characters. It is for fun and she will have them back unharmed. Everything in this story is made up by me and has no place in the real life. This is my imagination… please enjoy.**

_**Memories of an Endless Summer**_

**Chapter 1**

**Present time**

The chopper sweeps in to land on the makeshift landing area. Even before it touches down the back door is opened and a slim woman dressed in khaki jumps out of the plane. She ducks expertly and runs for the jeep waiting on the side. The pilot has in the meantime landed and is getting help by a solider to unload the cargo.

"Alex" the woman yells to the pilot "can you handle this? I want to get to base camp asap."

"Sure doc" he looks up with a bright smile and waves her off.

It is a short ride, less than five minutes before it stops outside the remains of a school building. In the distance she can see the search party working diligently going from house to house or what is left after the tornado. Car wrecks and garbage is littering the area and she just shakes her head before walking towards the entrance dragging her carry all behind her. She pushes her bangs out of her face and wishes for the heat to calm.

"Doc, good you are here, let me take your bag and show you where Julia is" a man with Scottish accent and a somber smile steps out of the open door and reaches for her. They hug quickly and enter the building with his arm casually around her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight hours earlier<strong>

Julia closed the old diary when the phone on her desk went off.

"Code Storm"

"Oh… ok…yes…where?" She opened her laptop as she spoke.

"Dr Webber has put you in charge Julia"

Julia's nerves were sending butterflies into her stomach but she knew she could do this. This was what she had trained for and now was her chance to show Dr Webber that she was a superb coordinator. She was taking notes while the computer booted up and logged into the National Storm Centre. Her first job was to see who was on call. The names rolling up were mostly familiar to her but for a couple of names but she had seen three of them in the old diary she found up in the attic. She began work by talking to some of the people already on the site. They needed surgeons and supplies. An almost unharmed high school could serve as a temporary shelter and hospital after the one in the area was both flooded and partly destroyed. She worked with the planning and recruiting supplies and transportation for four hours before sending out the first page to the surgeons she needed. The TV was on when she saw the picture of a hurt dog and decided to send out a vet as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours earlier<strong>

**Miami Medical Trauma Centre**

A pager is shrilling out in the almost quiet OR. The surgeon is looking up from the bowel resurrection. "Nurse Rose, can you check what they want without knocking anything more down?"

During the surgery's first thirty minutes the clumsy nurse had knocked a tray of instrument over and tripped on her own feet causing an intern to fall across the patients legs and grabbing for something to hold her up she pulled the cord to the main computer screen. They had to start all over redressing the patient and check everything as the poor intern was brought to the ER for a quick check up due to a sprained wrist.

"Doc, it is your pager and is says Code Storm" Nurse Rose whispers.

"Speak up nurse"

"CODE STORM"

"Shit… sorry folks but we need to make this quick."

**Mount Sinai, New York**

A pager is dancing a long a dark oak desk. The room is empty with a white coat on a hook behind the door. The phone goes off the next minute; inside the computer the mail program receives a message.

"Doc" the door handle is giggled and a feminine voice is heard.

**Seattle Clinic for Veterinarian Medicine**

"Doc" the receptionist knocks on the door before opening it revealing a very scared puppy on the table, the owner equally scared and Doc with a syringe just pulled from the soft skin in the neck.

"All done Mini Day" Doc rubs the soft fur and smiles towards the owner "Next vaccination will be when she turns one. This is such a beautiful little girl you got here." He lifts the puppy down and the owner hurries out the door as he finally responds to the receptionist.

"What is it April? You know you can't come in here when I'm with a patient."

"Sorry Doc" she answers still having trouble calling a vet Doc and his referral to the animals as patients.

"Why did you disturb me?" the receptionist was more than acceptable slow, no wonder she was kicked out of the surgical program he thought.

"I… you I mean… they…"

"Speak up"

"You got a call Doc"

"Ok…" he waited for the explanation but no came "You know that it is your job to answer the phone and handle it meaning scheduling the appointment…" he trailed off while thinking "… is it an emergency?"

"Yeah, emergency Julia said."

"Julia?"

"The coordinator said"

"What did what coordinator say?"

"I…" she trailed off again.

"You know, why don't you let the next patient in and think about what this coordinator said and then you can tell me after the next appointment… OK?" he figured he would have to find a replacement next week if this slow receptionist didn't pick up speed and concentration somehow.

"Ok… next is…" she looked into the waiting room before continuing "…next patient is Mr. Darcy and the owner Dr. Reed." She slunk quickly out the door to fetch the Labrador and his owner who happened to be her old colleague from med school.

**Regent Congress Centre, Orlando**

The room was gleaming in the sunlight shining through the window. The silence was interrupted by a shrilling phone. A golden slim arm reached out to grab it after realizing she was alone in bed.

"You've got a call"

The bath room door opened and let a very well built man out just tying a towel around his slim hips. The heated steam followed him behind and she had trouble focusing on his words.

"Who was it?"

"Oh" she swallowed before continuing "I didn't get it in time but it says Code Storm" she looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"Shit… I have to go"

"You can't leave; you are the main speaker tomorrow"

"I have to… I'm on call for the National Storm Centre. They need me."

He dressed quickly in a wrinkled shirt and slacks.

"Can you tell Dr. Greg Stiller that he will have to stand in for me?"

He pushed a couple a buttons on the phone and sent the woman a wink.

"You were exceptional May, I'll call you next time I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours earlier<strong>

**Mount Sinai, New York**

The view from the roof top is exceptional. He is standing there trying to sort out his thoughts. Less than twenty-four hours earlier he had caught his wife since eleven years in bed with his tennis partner. Twenty-three hours ago he had thrown her along with her expensive wardrobe out into the pouring rain. He left for work after the locksmith gave him the new keys. He had been in the OR most of the night and really needed to sleep. Maybe he could fetch some in his office. The door behind him bursts open and an intern comes barging through like a bullet.

"Doc, you have a page from NSC."

He turns slowly and looks at the intern to continue.

"You didn't respond and they called the chief instead."

"What did the page say?"

"Code Storm"

The intern has not finished before the door opens and he can hear feet running down the stairs.

**Seattle Clinic for Veterinarian Medicine**

Miss Kepner is completing the charts of Mr. Darcy when the phone rings again.

"Seattle Clinic for Veterinarian Medicine"

"Hi again, this is the National Storm Centre. I called earlier but have not gotten any response from…"

"Oh sorry Miss but Doc has been busy with patients."

"I just want to know if he will come."

"I don't know… he…"

"May I please speak with him now?"

"I… he has a patient" she trails off as the door opens and the sharp toothed poodle Princess walks out with her owner in tow.

"Doc… you have a phone call"

He sends the animal off with a quick pet and turns to the reception desk.

"Yes" he reaches for the phone with a strange look on his face. He listens to the voice and his face changes to anger before answering with a short "Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible" When he hangs up he looks at his receptionist in silence for a short moment making his mind up.

"I want you Miss Kepner to call Doc Fiori and ask him to stand in for me. His receptionist will reschedule all my appointments and then I want you to take all your personal belongings out of here and never come back."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. This was her last chance to work in the field of medicine. Now her life would be as a cash registrar if possible.

"Oh and tell him I have a Code Storm."

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours earlier<strong>

**Miami Medical Trauma Centre**

A chopper landed on the roof but didn't have any patient on board. A couple of janitors came running out dragging, carrying and pushing huge boxes along. The pilot jumped out to help load the supplies the hospital was offering for help.

"Is she coming?" the pilot asked.

"Yeah, doc will be here shortly, she is just finishing up after a surgery."

As if on schedule, the door to the roof opened at the same time as the chopper was stocked with boxes, a slim woman jumped into the spare seat in the back with her carry all. She grabbed for the earphones as she buckled up.

"All set doc?"

"Sure, let's go."

She was asleep before the chopper had reached the designated altitude and the pilot turned off her speakers as not to have to listen to her snoring. She amazed him every time with her ability to sleep anywhere or everywhere. He hit the call button and waited for Julia to pick up.

"Hi, Alex here, I've got her and a lot of cargo. I estimate about 120 minutes until arriving."

"Can I speak with her?"

"Sorry but she was out even before I reached my altitude."

"Oh… yeah… let her sleep. I'll meet her on site."

"See you sweetie"

"Bye Alex."

**Seattle Airport**

"Are you travelling with the dog Sir?"

"Yes"

"He needs to be in a cage Sir"

"No, he is a search and rescue dog" he hands the appropriate papers to the woman behind the counter.

"Oh… I'll have to speak with my superior Sir."

"Please do but hurry we can't miss this flight."

In just a couple of minutes an orange tanned man steps up to him.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the dog can't be inside the plane. We have already checked in a cat and a bird."

He looks at the airline officer with questions in his eyes.

"Excuse me officer but NSC has made this reservation."

"I can't do anything. You will be transferred to the next available flight."

"Wait a minute" he grabs his phone and punches a couple of buttons.

"NSC, this is Julia speaking"

"Julia, the airline will not let me and Daisy on. They have already checked in two animals and I will have to wait. Can you talk to them?"

"Of course, put them on." He hands his phone to the woman.

"This is Mr. Peters speaking"

"I'm the coordinator for the National Storm Centre. Your passengers are booked by me to help out with the search and rescue after storm earlier today. The vet and the dog are highly needed here."

"I'm sorry but the rules…"

"I don't care about your rules Sir, may I speak with the pilot please."

"I don't think so miss, you can't just demand…"

"Sir, I'm in charge of helping approximately 70 000 people that has been victims of the storm. I need that dog here asap. You can have the pilot call me within five minutes on this number or I will call your supervisor. Is that understood?"

The call is disconnected and he looks at the dog.

"Come with me but leave the dog tied to the wall over there please."

"I am not tying Daisy to the wall. She will come wherever I go."

They stare at each other. Before he turns and they follow. Daisy is sneaking glances to her master as if questioning the officer's sanity. The pilot is soon contacted and Daisy is let on the plane, she jumps into the first class seat after her blanket has been placed over the seat. Her leash is fastened in the seat belt and she rests her head on her pawns. When the plane accelerates she sits up and looks out the small window with interest.

**North of Orlando going north**

The Hummer drove steadily north. He followed the GPS direction towards road 93. Through the speakers boomed the Clash. He had a large coffee in the cup holder and prepared himself for a couple of hours on the road.

**JFK**

He ran through security quickly with the help of his hospital badge. In the gate he pushed his boarding card towards the airline officer and was on the run through the door even before the officer had cleared him. At the door the flight attendant was waiting for him before closing and he dashed forward and got in.

"Sorry I'm late" he mumbled as he moved forward to seat 5D.

"It is OK Doctor. Is there anything I can get you before take off?"

"Just store my bag somewhere please and bring me some water, a pillow and a blanket"

"Will do Doctor"

When the pilot signaled that they reached the designated altitude he pushed his seat into a laying position pulled the blanket over him and let his head sink into the pillow. The next three hours could give him some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

"Mum" she turned towards the happy voice and embraced her daughter.

"Hi sweetie, what a job you have done pulling this together."

"Thank you, please come and meet the rest of the team that have arrived. We have three new members but they won't arrive until later. Maria and Michael will be here shortly along with Aunt Cristina, Aunt Izzy and Uncle George. You know Alex is on this assignment and so is Uncle Owen. It is one big family reunion."

**_~mcanna_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Present time**

"Dr Hunt" a man dressed in green entered the teacher's lounge currently used as staff room for the medical personal arriving.

"Yes" he turned away from the map spread in front of him.

"Trauma on the way, ETA 8 minutes."

"Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes Sir, the reception area is all done and the west wing of the school and its own medical room along with adjoining classroom can be used as ER. The OR's is coming along and will be fully operable in thirty minutes, X-ray in ten."

"Great job, keep it up Mike. Do assemble the medical staff that already have arrived and I will delegate tasks."

When the solider left Owen to gather his papers he ran into Julia.

"Julia, first trauma on its way, we are running full speed in less than an hour. How is the staff coming along?"

"Great Michael, staff is checking in as we speak. A bus from the airport just arrived but we are still missing a few."

"Who?"

She looked through her papers and continued.

"We miss the three new guys … Aunt Izzie can't make it so I have called for Aunt Lexie instead. General, heart, trauma of course and ortho are here along with anesthetic and x-ray. We still miss five nurses but they will be here. Do the orderlies know where to begin Mike?"

"Yeah, Dr Hunt wants everyone to meet out front for his pep talk. I'm just about to summon everyone."

Meredith walked out to meet her person and best friend. She was leaning against a palm tree outside the school waiting for the bus. The bus stopped and out came a lot of staff. She looked around searching for a dark curly head along with a light blonde. Two hands were put over her eyes from someone behind her just as she spotted her favorite nurse, Carlos.

"Guess who" a well known voice giggled.

She turned and gaped at the slim built brunette standing there.

"What are you doing her Lexie? Julia didn't tell me you were coming."

"I'm replacing Izzy. Danny is sick again and she didn't want to leave him."

"Oh, poor Danny, but I'm glad you are here."

She hugged her sister close before turning towards the woman that was now standing behind her.

"I know you are here but I won't hug you."

"Good to see you too." Cristina hitched her carry all higher on her shoulder when her eyes were caught by the man exiting the front entre.

"I didn't know he would be here Mer, did you?"

"No. Will you be OK?"

"Hmpf" Cristina just stood there locked in a staring fight with her very much, very hot ex… boyfriend.

Owen exited the main door along with the staff already inside. He carried a megaphone in his left hand and a file in his right. Movement under the close by palm tree caught his eyes when he saw Meredith, Lexie and ... well… he already knew she would be here… but it still kicked him in his gut… the beautiful eyes of Cristina staring him down. He took in her beauty while trying to avoid the daggers sent from his ex girlfriend glare. If looks could kill he would already be dead. After a deep breath he returned to his mission on hand... looking in the file he carried. Lifting the megaphone to his mouth he began.

"Welcome everyone and thank you all for doing this. I am Dr Owen Hunt and I'm the appointed chief of this operation. I am a trauma surgeon and you will find me in the ER vicinity most of the time. The ER entrance is just around the corner to your left. The OR's and lab are shown on this map and so are all the other areas. Make yourself familiar with the layout. If you have any questions ask Sergeant Michael Cox and…" he looked around after pointing out Mike in his green clothes.

"Mike, where did Julia go? Oh well... make sure you have checked in to her as soon as possible. Wear your nametags at all time and rest as soon as you have a chance. We are in for some long hours and weeks. Our first trauma is due any minute. Once again, welcome."

He trailed off as the first ambulance arrived on the street and turned and ran inside. The rest followed quickly milling around finding their places to be.

"Dr Grey, this patient is for you."

Meredith ran forward dressed in protective gear alongside with her appointed Nurse Carlos Rodriguez. They had done this together on various places around US and countries further south the last five years and knew each other well.

After some rummaging in the drawers Carlos found what needed as Meredith began evaluating their patient. Tender around the belly button with some hard areas where there shouldn't be any. She reached out for the probe to a small ultra sound Carlos was connecting to a laptop. They didn't need to speak as this was standard procedure in the field.

"Fluid around the liver and spleen" she dictated to the microphone attached on her collar.

The computer sent out an alarm indicating a dangerous low blood pressure.

"Let's bring her in to surgery Carlos, is George our anesthesiologist?"

"Yeah, I'll prepare the OR while you talk to Dr O'Malley."

"Alert the blood bank, please."

An orderly arrived to help transport as they hurried down the corridor to the OR. More ambulances were heard arriving to their hospital but this woman had get into surgery now.

The front doors to the school slammed open and a pregnant woman carried in the arms of a very stressed man came through.

"OB and a stretcher" the shout was heard from Dr Hunt as he relieved the man from his burden. The woman was carefully placed on the flat surface.

"Are you in labor Mrs.?" Owen assessed the woman as she only nodded in response.

"Any injures you know of?"

"No" she got a short out as the contraction eased.

"Good, this will be all good. Dr Grey will take the very best care of you and I will look over your husband."

Owen looked at the man beside the stretcher.

"Are you alright Sir?"

"Yeah, Laura needs help and the baby. It is three weeks early and…" the man wobbles and grasps the stretcher to keep standing.

"Sir, I need to come with me" Owen reaches out to stabilize the man as Lexie comes running. He turns to her

"Dr Grey, this is Laura and her baby has decided to arrive a couple of weeks early."

"Ok" she turns to the patient as Owen leads the man away.

"Please sit here Sir" and helps the man to sit on a table.

The man almost collapses and Owen can now see that the tee shirt id turning red under the armpit of the man. Further investigations shows that something is stuck in the side of the man. X-ray shows a piece of glass dangerously close to the heart.

"We need Dr Yang here Lily-Beth." His nurse left to get a hold of Cristina.

Meredith was the first doing a surgery and together with George and Carlos she saved the woman's liver but had to take her spleen out."

"Mer, how much longer?" George asked as he watched the blood bag hanging above the table.

"Five minutes and I'll be done." She began closing the incision with her neat even stitches together with Carlos.

"Dr Grey, we need you out here as soon as you're done" Maria poked her head through the door.

"You can go Dr Grey and I'll finish." Carlos took over the closing of the incision.

"Ok, wait for me Maria. I haven't even had time to talk to you since I arrived" Meredith exited the room and hurriedly scrubbed out.

"How is your dad Maria? Izzie stayed home for him."

"It's his heart. I wish he could get a new one soon. Mom is worried because of a cold he got yesterday."

"Are you good being here? We could find another nurse to manage the front desk."

"I'm fine Aunt Meredith. Mom will call if something happens to Dad."

Meredith quickly hugged her before meeting her next patient.

Cristina ran into the room tying her scrub cap.

"What do we have Lily-Beth?" She refused to acknowledge the presents of Owen.

"Piece of glass near the heart" Owen answered.

"OK, OR stat" Cristina turned to Nurse Lily-Beth with the request and she turned without a second glance at Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dr Derek Shepherd exited the plane a little light headed after the short but necessary sleep. The plane was late and he had missed the connection south. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

"What do you want White?"

"Hi Shep, I just got Addie's signature on the papers. They will be in the court tomorrow morning and you my friend will be a singled man before lunch."

"Good"

"Are you sure about this? No time to think? No second chance for Addie?"

"Don't speak her name if possible. She cheated on me in our bed… on my favorite sheets. There is nothing to think about. She is out."

"As long as you are sure I'll do my lawyer stuff."

"Fine"

"Where are you? I've tried to reach you for hours."

"I'm on my way to an assignment for the National Storm Centre. I missed my connection and was just about to call Julia on NSC to tell her about my delay."

"I saw the news. It seems to be a lot worse than they ever expected."

"That's fine. I need something to keep my mind occupied."

* * *

><p>Finn Dandridge exited the airport with Daisy to let her relieve herself. The plane had been late but Daisy handled the delay gracefully. A young boy across the aisle had been petting her during the last leg of their journey. She had stoically endured the little boy's not so nice hugs and when the fasten seat belt sign was turned back on his yelling and screaming. The rest of the first class passengers had not been as acceptable. The worst one was the lady with blue hair waves and an overwhelming perfume who blamed Daisy for the child's behavior. A look around made it clear that no one was there to meet them. He picked up his phone and called the coordinator at NSC.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr Mark Sloan was slowly making his way north in his Hummer. The roads got more difficult to drive as he got into the area where the tornado had past. He had just past the sign to the airport when his phone rang.<p>

"Sloan"

"Hi Dr Sloan, this is the coordinator from NSC. How far from the airport are you?"

"Just past the sign."

"Could you do me a huge favor and turn around and pick up two people and a dog? They just called and we really need Dr Shepherd here as soon as possible."

"Dr Derek Shepherd? The neurosurgeon?"

"Yeah him, do you know him?"

"You could say that"

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah I'm just turning around, should be there soon. Please don't tell him, I would like to surprise him."

"Sure, see you soon, but be prepared to begin work as soon as you arrive."

"Bugger"

"My sentiment exactly" Finn looked up and saw a handsome dark haired man standing just outside the exit door with his phone in his hand. Daisy looked up interested in the man but settled back down beside Finn.

"Why?" Finn asked the man.

"Well my plane got in late and I missed the pickup time. Now I'll have to wait another hour at least."

"Me too, where are you heading?"

"I'm joining the National Storm Centre to help out…"

"Me too and so is Daisy. I'm Dr Finn Dandridge and this is Daisy."

"Nice meeting you Dr Dandridge, I'm Dr Derek Shepherd, neurosurgeon from New York. What do you do and where are you from?"

"I'm from Seattle and I practice veterinarian medicine, Daisy is a search and rescue dog so we will both be working."

Derek lent forward and greeted Daisy who sat up before somberly reaching out her right paw for him to shake.

"Oh, you are a good girl, what a nice girl you are." He shook the Labrador retriever's pawn before scratching her behind her floppy ears.

Finn looked on and could not keep his eyes from the surgeon's strong hands. His gaze was interrupted by the arrival of a huge Hummer coming to a screeching halt at the curb. The two men looked up as a grey blonde head poked out the windows yelling

"Shep"

Derek couldn't stop staring at his best friend since childhood the friend his family considered his brother that had disappeared halfway through med school in search of the rich and beautiful. They had only had kept in contact by an e-mail twice a year and what Derek's mum learned from their monthly call home.

"Sloan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your driver. Get in."

"Driver?"

"Yeah" he got out of the car to hug his brother tightly in the universal manly one arm hug and slapping the other mans back with the other hand.

Finn sneaked looks at the two handsome friends greeting each other before pulling out Daisy's blanket to spare the car seat from fur.


End file.
